Je suis de celles
by Petitchaton
Summary: " Je n étais pas de celles a qui l ont fait la cour. Moi j étais de celles qui sont déjà d accord. Vous veniez chez moi mais, dès le lendemain, vous refusiez en public de me tenir la main…"


**Je suis de celles**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Aucun en particulier mais un Draco/Harry est mentionné

**GENRE :** Romance et général

**RATING :** T pour langage et pour du sexe sous-entendu

**RESUME :** « Je n'étais pas de celles a qui l'ont fait la cour, moi j'étais de celles qui sont déjà d'accord. Vous veniez chez moi mais dès le lendemain, vous refusiez en public de me tenir la main…Certaines tombent amoureuses, c'est pur, ca les élève. Moi je tombais amoureuse comme on tombe d'une chaise. »

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Présence d'une relation homosexuelle sous-entendue. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _précédente_» pour partir.

**BETA :** Vif d'Or que je ne remercierai jamais assez.

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais que cela fait un moment que je n'ai rien publié mais j'avais la tête ailleurs avec les révisions et les examens. Je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable d'avoir écrit ce OS alors que je dois bosser sur mes autres fictions en cours mais l'inspiration ne se commande pas (hélas T-T). Je connais la chanson « Je suis de celles » depuis longtemps et j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire quelque chose dessus sauf que je n'étais jamais parvenue à trouver le personnage qui collerait avec ce type d'intrigue. Maintenant, c'est fait et je suis plutôt contente de mon choix. Je n'avais encore jamais rien écrit sur Luna et j'ai très envie de continuer à bosser sur des personnages secondaires. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas mes fictions sur Harry/Draco et je vais de ce pas me remettre au boulot ! Je vous conseille vivement d'écouter la chanson « Je suis de celles » de Benabar qui m'a inspiré cette histoire. **_

**OooooooooO**

Luna hésita à peine une seconde avant de s'avancer avec un sourire incrédule plaqué sur les lèvres. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'était pas venue sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ et elle n'avait pas pensé que son bref retour dans le monde magique lui permettrait de revoir une ancienne connaissance. Sa main se posa avec légèreté sur l'épaule de l'homme qu'elle pensait avoir reconnu et, lorsqu'il lui fit face, son sourire figé de papier glacé s'élargit davantage.

Harry semblait plus grand que dans son souvenir. Plus beau aussi. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les traits fins et réguliers, le regard vert et la bouche délicatement dessinée. Son visage se crispa à peine alors qu'une foule de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Des souvenirs de la guerre. Des souvenirs de sa scolarité aussi. Des souvenirs immensément tristes qu'elle avait voulus oublier en disparaissant dans le monde moldu. Le jeune homme brun la fixait depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsqu'elle se décida à entamer la conversation.

« - Tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi, Luna. »

Le regard s'illumina et le sourire s'élargit jusqu'à creuser des fossettes qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Machinalement, elle chassa une boucle blonde qui venait de s'échouer sur sa joue droite. Elle savait qu'elle avait changé et le regard vert lui confirma lorsqu'il se posa avec étonnement sur ses vêtements sobres et discrets. La Luna excentrique qu'il avait connue du temps de Poudlard, était morte lorsqu'elle avait découvert la vraie nature des hommes et la cruauté qui se cachait derrière le mot _guerre_. D'un geste impatient, elle redressa ses lunettes pour masquer son émotion.

« - Luna ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Tu…Tu as changé. »

« - Je sais. Toi, par contre, je t'ai reconnu immédiatement. »

« - Ca fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ? »

« - Dix ans. Je suis partie après la fin de la guerre. »

Harry hocha la tête avec un air solennel qui assombrissait son visage comme avant lorsque la guerre lui rongeait le ventre comme un acide. Luna tenta de chasser les images et les sons qui envahissaient son esprit mais elle savait que ce combat était vain. Cette bataille contre elle-même, elle n'avait jamais réussi à la gagner. Parfois, elle ressentait encore de la tristesse lorsqu'elle se souvenait de sa vie d'avant. De cette existence où rien n'avait de goût, où rien n'avait de sens, où elle n'existait qu'à travers le regard et l'intérêt de quelqu'un envers sa personne.

Sa gorge se noua douloureusement sous le poids des souvenirs. Ce poids qu'elle portait depuis qu'elle était en âge de s'intéresser aux autres. Maladroitement, elle sentit les bras d'Harry l'enlacer dans une étreinte brève mais chaleureuse qui correspondait parfaitement au garçon timide et maladroit dont elle se rappelait un peu trop bien et cette pensée remua quelque chose dans son ventre.

Harry avait toujours eu le don de l'émouvoir. Peut-être parce qu'il était à part des autres comme elle. Sûrement parce qu'il avait connu l'exclusion et le rejet lorsque l'opinion publique l'avait pris pour un menteur et un fou. Elle se demanda vaguement s'il se rappelait de leur première rencontre dans le _Poulard Express_ quelques années auparavant. A cette époque, on la surnommait encore Loufoca Lovegood. Un fin sourire joua sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir au goût de cendres et de larmes séchées.

Poudlard avait représenté le début de la fin.

**OooooooooO**

**Poudlard – Première année**

Dès le premier jour qu'elle avait passé entre les murs du château, Luna avait su que l'enfer portait un nom et que ce nom était « _les autres_ ». Après la mort de sa mère, elle avait vécu recluse avec son père pour unique compagnie. Et son père, malgré ses nombreux défauts et ses idées devenues complètement folles après le décès de sa femme, avait eu au moins le mérite de l'aimer assez pour deux. Il l'avait chérie avec tant de tendresse et d'affection qu'elle avait su oublier l'absence de sa mère et les larmes qui collaient ses paupières la nuit. Son arrivée à Poudlard avait fait voler en éclats sa bulle de bonheur.

_« - Fred, t'as vu la coiffure de cette fille ? Franchement, on dirait un épouvantail ! »_

_« - Tu sais quoi ? La nouvelle qui a l'air un peu attardé a été envoyée à Serdaigle ! Qui aurait cru qu'un cerveau se cachait sous sa tignasse blonde ? »_

Elle avait découvert la vraie nature de l'être humain. Cette nature égoïste et médisante envers les choses qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. Et elle sortait désespérément de l'ordinaire avec ses boucles d'oreille en forme de radis, ses cheveux blonds emmêlés et négligés et ses vêtements aux couleurs chatoyantes. Elle croyait au merveilleux et aux fées. Elle voulait croire en tout cela pour se convaincre qu'il y avait une vie après la mort et qu'elle reverrait un jour sa mère.

_« - Franchement, cette fille est folle. Elle croit que les Ronflaks Cornus existent ! Ca ne m'étonne même pas qu'elle n'ait pas d'amis. Elle ne dit que des bêtises. »_

_« - Tu sais, Hermione, elle est assez amusante dans son style. Moi, elle me fait bien rire avec ses histoires tordues. Après tout, ce n'est pas pour rien que tout le monde l'appelle Loufoca Lovegood !»_

Les autres.

Ils avaient été son premier problème dans la vie.

Elle avait supporté en souriant leurs moqueries continuelles. Elle avait accepté les humiliations, les remarques désobligeantes sur son père et le _Chicaneur_. Elle avait tendu les mains lorsqu'on la rabaissait plus bas que terre. Elle avait gardé la tête haute, comme son père le lui avait appris, s'enfonçant dans sa différence, se drapant de sa folie comme d'autres se fondaient dans la masse pour passer inaperçus. Elle avait toujours su, quelque part au fond d'elle, qu'elle n'était pas destinée à une vie bien rangée. Mais elle ne savait pas encore à onze ans à quel point cela allait se révéler vrai par la suite lorsque les autres allaient devenir les garçons et les filles.

**OooooooooO**

« - Que deviens-tu ? Dix ans…Merlin ! Ca ressemble à une éternité ! »

« - Je suis décoratrice d'intérieur. Je suis mariée et j'ai deux petites filles. »

« - Ha ? Je…C'est…C'est bien. »

« - Tu as l'air surpris. »

« - NON ! Enfin, si. Un peu quand même. »

« - J'ai changé. »

Sa voix était à peine plus haute qu'un murmure mais elle savait qu'Harry l'avait entendue. Ce-dernier se tortillait sur place, le rouge aux joues et le regard fuyant, et elle aurait presque pu sourire si cette vision ne lui rappelait pas autant de mauvais souvenirs. Elle aurait pu le trouver attendrissant si le regard vert ne lui laissait pas un arrière goût amer en bouche. Elle aurait pu briser sa gêne si elle n'avait pas l'envie folle de hurler en se souvenant de son passé et de la raison qui l'avait poussée à quitter le monde la magie.

**OooooooooO**

**Poudlard – Quatrième année**

Les garçons.

Ils avaient été la seconde tragédie de son existence.

Après la mort de sa mère, elle avait cru avoir vécu le plus dur et demain ne pourrait jamais être pire que hier. Elle avait naïvement été convaincue de cela jusqu'à ses quatorze ans. Elle avait été convaincue de son bonheur futur jusqu'à cette nuit d'hiver où elle avait découvert l'amour dans une salle de classe vide et poussiéreuse avec un garçon à peine plus âgé qu'elle. De cette première expérience, elle ne se rappelait que de sa douleur et de ses larmes. Elle ne se souvenait que des paroles blessantes, des mots qui coupent comme des lames acérées et de l'humiliation d'avoir choisi le mauvais garçon.

_« - Je me suis fait une fille ce weekend ! »_

_« - Quoi ? Raconte ! »_

_« - Vraiment trop naïve. Elle croyait que je l'aimais alors que je voulais juste tirer mon coup. Et elle a pleuré comme un bébé quand j'en ai eu fini avec elle. »_

_« - Ouais, une vraie conne apparemment. »_

L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là.

Cette nuit aurait du devenir une parenthèse sans lendemain. Cette expérience aurait du devenir un souvenir, triste et amer, que le temps aurait apaisé et atténué. Mais les choses s'étaient passées différemment. Et Luna était rapidement devenue de celles qui ne disent jamais non. Peut-être pour se prouver qu'elle pouvait plaire et séduire comme les autres filles. Sûrement pour se convaincre que quelqu'un sur cette grande terre finirait bien par l'aimer pour ce qu'elle était. Elle était de celles dont on oublie le nom, sans un remord, dès le lendemain.

_« - Les gars, j'ai passé une super journée. J'ai couché avec une nana, pas vraiment jolie, mais super douée. Tu sais, le genre de filles sur qui tout le monde est déjà passé. »_

_« - Et elle a un nom ? »_

_« - Je ne sais plus trop. Mais tu dois la connaître. C'est la débile qui est à Serdaigle avec les longs cheveux blonds et les boucles d'oreille en forme de radis ! »_

_« - Tu parles de Loufoca ? T'es tombé sur la tête ? Elle n'a rien pour plaire ! »_

_« - Peut-être bien mais elle couche facilement. »_

A chaque nouvelle aventure, son cœur se brisait un peu plus. Elle écoutait les autres qui parlaient d'amour, de violette et de rose bonbon et, si elle jouait la carte de l'innocence, elle essayait toujours de se convaincre que c'était parce que les copines ne comprendraient pas. Et certainement pas parce qu'elle avait honte. Elle se répétait que, si elle se taisait si souvent, c'était juste parce que les autres étaient trop jeunes, trop immatures, trop inexpérimentées pour accepter ce qu'elle connaissait du sexe et des garçons. Les filles de son âge imaginaient leur premier baiser alors que sa virginité n'était déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Elle n'avait jamais été la jolie.

La jolie, c'était Ginny avec ses cheveux roux flamboyants, son sourire malicieux et son corps tout en courbes et en rondeurs. Elle n'était pas l'intello non plus. L'intello, c'était Hermione avec sa passion dévorante pour les livres, son air supérieur et sa beauté froide et austère qui contrastait parfaitement avec la sensualité sauvage et à fleur de peau de Ginny. Elle avait toujours été la copine, celle que l'on voit à peine, mais qui est toujours là comme une ombre silencieuse coincée entre ses deux meilleures amies tellement plus brillantes et captivantes qu'elle.

Elle avait écouté les histoires de cœur des deux autres en taisant les siennes parce qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas raconter la vérité. Elle avait écouté les récits colorés de Ginny qui s'amusait de son charme et de sa popularité. Elle avait soupiré en entendant les amours raisonnés et raisonnables d'Hermione. Et elle s'était tue. Elle n'avait jamais avoué à ses _amies_ son amour fou pour les garçons. Cet amour qui était un peu trop fort pour sa réputation et pour son bien.

_« - Et toi, Luna ? Personne en vue ? Si tu continues comme cela, tu vas mourir vieille fille ! »_

_« - Cesse de la taquiner, Ginny. » _

_« - Je sais. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir ma popularité et mon charme. »_

Bien sûr, la plupart des garçons ne parlaient jamais d'elle. Bien sûr, Ginny croyait qu'elle n'avait jamais connu personne. Bien sûr, Hermione la défendait en lui trouvant des excuses auxquelles elle ne croyait pas. Bien sûr, ses deux meilleures amies étaient convaincues que sa solitude était liée à ses vêtements excentriques, à ses lubies étranges et à la folie qui la poussait à croire en des choses qui n'existaient pas.

_« - T'es loin d'être ma première copine. J'ai déjà couché avec Hannah. »_

_« - Hannah ? Hannah Abbot ? »_

_« - Oui ! Enfin, non. Une autre Hannah. Tu ne la connais pas. Et puis, on n'est pas venu ici pour parler de mes ex ! Embrasse-moi et tais-toi. »_

Beaucoup prétendait avoir déjà eu des petites amies dont le nom lui était totalement inconnu. Elle n'était pas assez bête pour croire leurs mensonges mais son silence avait l'avantage de ne pas les faire fuir lorsque le moment de conclure était arrivé. Pour beaucoup d'entre eux, elle était la première fois. Elle était cette première fois qui compte parce qu'elle est unique et éphémère. Mais qui ne compte pas tant que cela non plus parce qu'elle est souvent maladroite et trop vite terminée.

Elle n'était pas de celles à qui l'on faisait la cour pendant des heures. Elle n'était même pas de celles avec qui on prenait le temps de sortir et de s'engager un peu. Non, elle était de celles qui sont déjà d'accord. Pas besoin d'explications superflues pour elle savoir ce que les garçons attendaient d'elle. Et elle les suivait, les uns après les autres, dans les endroits les plus improbables du château. Les toilettes abandonnées de Mimi Geignarde avec Seamus, le cachot numéro 13 avec Blaise, la salle de métamorphose avec Terry, le vestiaire des Serpentards avec Nott, un placard à balais avec Justin.

C'était toujours eux qui venaient la trouver. Discrètement, ils engageaient la conversation sur un sujet futile qu'ils avaient trouvé dans le _Chicaneur_ et, quelques heures plus tard, elle leur offrait son corps dans un recoin d'ombre. Et, quand ils l'embrassaient à l'abri des regards, elle savait pourquoi. Elle savait qu'ils ne voulaient surtout pas être vus en sa présence. Après tout, elle était Loufoca Lovegood, la tarée, la dingue, la fille qui croyait en des choses qui n'existaient pas.

Alors, pour oublier qu'ils étaient en train de lui briser le cœur, elle fermait les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières. Elle les gardait clos jusqu'au bout pour tenter de se convaincre qu'elle faisait un cauchemar et qu'elle allait se réveiller dans son lit, deux ans plus tôt, lorsqu'elle était encore une petite fille. Elle tentait d'ignorer leurs mains sur son corps et le fait qu'ils gardaient les yeux ouverts pour éviter de se faire surprendre avec elle.

Parfois, elle tentait de se convaincre qu'elle pouvait encore sortir de cette spirale infernale et changer de vie. Elle avait même essayé de devenir une fille « _respectable_ » à la fin de sa quatrième année. Mais elle avait rapidement manqué de volonté lorsqu'elle avait réalisé le vide de son existence. Alors, elle s'était promis que le prochain garçon serait le bon. Elle s'était juré qu'il serait celui qui ne l'abandonnerait pas le lendemain matin une fois l'amour physique consommé.

Elle se devait bien cela.

**OooooooooO**

« - Ca te dit d'aller boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur ? Enfin si tu as le temps… »

« - Avec plaisir. »

Harry lui prit amicalement le bras, lui racontant en quelques mots ce que le monde magique était devenu depuis son départ. Le poids de sa main sur son avant-bras lui réchauffait le cœur. Et elle se rappela, qu'il fut un temps, elle avait cru être amoureuse de lui et de ses grands yeux verts. Elle avait cru éprouver un peu plus que de l'amitié lorsqu'elle contemplait son visage aux traits fins sans jamais s'attarder sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. La célébrité du jeune homme brun ne l'intéressait pas. Elle avait cru sentir battre son cœur plus vite lorsque le sourire d'Harry illuminait son monde. Et elle avait cru mourir avec lui lorsque son sourire s'était fait plus rare alors que la guerre s'installait partout dehors et dans leur cœur aussi.

« - Alors, dis-moi ce que tu deviens. »

« - Je suis avocat. »

« - Vraiment ? J'ai toujours pensé que tu deviendrais Auror ou Attrapeur professionnel. »

« - C'est ce que je pensais faire mais la guerre a changé pas mal de choses. Et j'ai réalisé que la Justice de notre Communauté laissait franchement à désirer. J'ai voulu venir en aide aux personnes accusées à tord d'avoir soutenu Voldemort parce qu'elles n'avaient pas ouvertement pris parti pendant la guerre. »

Son regard vert brillait et, en le regardant, elle se rappela pourquoi elle avait craqué pour lui. Harry avait cette force en lui de ne pas juger les autres sur l'apparence. Peut-être parce qu'il avait été malheureux au cours de son enfance. Peut-être parce qu'il était lui-même à la recherche d'une personne qui ne s'attarderait pas sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Et les souvenirs, doux et amers, remontèrent jusque dans sa gorge lui donnant envie d'étreindre la main brune qui reposait à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

**OooooooooO**

**Poudlard – Cinquième année**

Le garçon suivant avait été Harry.

Il l'avait maladroitement invitée à l'accompagner à une soirée organisée par le professeur Slughorn en toute amitié comme il l'avait immédiatement précisé. Elle savait que Ginny craquait pour le jeune homme brun depuis leur première rencontre. Elle avait conscience aussi que le Survivant n'était plus indifférent au charme sauvage de la jeune fille rousse depuis le début de l'année. Elle les avait vus se rapprocher insensiblement l'un de l'autre au détriment de Dean. Pourtant, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de croire que tout serait différent avec lui.

Ils avaient fini par se glisser discrètement hors des appartements du Maître de Potions et Harry l'avait conduite jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande où il avait fait apparaître une chambre aux couleurs chaudes et douces au milieu de laquelle trônait un lit à baldaquins. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon était aussi prévenant avec elle et elle s'était obligée à se rappeler qu'elle ne devait surtout pas s'attacher. Elle ne devait pas oublier qu'Harry voulait sortir avec Ginny et non pas avec elle.

Il lui avait affirmé qu'elle n'était pas sa première fois en rougissant face à son propre mensonge. Elle n'avait rien répondu lorsqu'elle avait constaté sa nervosité, sa maladresse et son empressement à se débarrasser de sa _non-virginité_ comme on jette à la poubelle un vêtement usé. Elle s'était contentée de fixer le plafond de la salle en se répétant qu'Harry ne voulait pas passer pour un crétin face à Ginny qui avait déjà couché avec Dean.

Elle aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir brimer son cœur et le convaincre que le Survivant cherchait juste à impressionner sa future petite amie à qui il ne dirait certainement jamais avec qui il avait réellement perdu son innocence. Elle aurait tellement aimé être capable de ne pas écouter les murmures essoufflés qui mourraient dans le creux de son cou. Elle aurait voulu ne pas croire les mots tendres d'Harry. Elle aurait aimé se rappeler que tous les garçons semblaient être amoureux lorsque le plaisir envahissait leur ventre.

Lorsque tout avait été terminé, elle s'était blottie contre lui pour cacher ses larmes et sa peine. Elle avait respiré, jusqu'à en être étourdie, l'odeur sucrée de ses cheveux. Harry, lui, avait refermé tendrement ses bras autour de sa taille fine et dénudée, le rouge aux joues de sentir sous ses mains la peau nue d'une fille. Enlacée contre lui, à respirer jusqu'à s'étouffer l'odeur de sa peau, elle était prête à affirmer et à jurer qu'il l'aimait au moins un peu.

Juste un peu mais c'était mieux que rien.

Et elle sut avec une effroyable certitude que, une fois de plus, elle avait été incapable de s'empêcher de tomber amoureuse. Ginny aimait Harry depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Hermione aimait Ron depuis leur troisième année. Pour les deux jeunes filles, l'amour était quelque chose de noble et de pur. Elle, elle passait sa vie à tomber amoureuse comme on tombait d'une chaise. Il n'y avait rien de pur ou de noble dans ses sentiments. Il n'y avait qu'une dépendance ridicule et un sentiment de manque intolérable lorsque son coup de cœur du moment n'était pas dans la même pièce qu'elle. Il n'y avait que ce mal de ventre perpétuel lorsque le nouveau _**il**_ de sa vie se moquait d'elle devant les autres pour ne pas perdre la face.

Finalement, Harry n'avait pas été différent des autres garçons.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, le lit était froid et les draps défaits. Il avait fui pendant la nuit comme un voleur. Drapée dans les couvertures, elle avait fixé le vide de la pièce en dissimulant ses larmes et en se maudissant d'y avoir cru, une fois de plus. Lorsqu'elle était descendue dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, elle avait remarqué la troupe de garçons qui entourait le Survivant. Elle avait lu sur leurs visages la recherche avide de détails sordides pour ceux qui étaient vierges et les sourires complices pour ceux qui connaissaient déjà la _chose_.

Elle était passée la tête haute, essayant de ne pas entendre les éclats de rires et les félicitations des copains pour être devenu un homme avec une mystérieuse jeune fille. Du coin de l'œil, elle avait compté au moins quatre ex dans la joyeuse troupe qui entourait Harry et lorsque son regard bleu avait croisé le regard vert, elle avait su qu'ils ne reparleraient plus jamais de leur aventure d'une nuit. Elle allait redevenir la bonne copine, la fille transparente dont tout le monde se moquait. Même lui. Elle allait simplement reprendre sa place d'amie de Ginny et d'Hermione.

Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Elle entendait les blagues et les commentaires salaces.

_« - Alors, Harry ? J'espère qu'elle était bonne au moins ! »_

_« - T'as eu un orgasme ? Elle t'a sucé ? »_

_« - Je n'arrive pas à le croire que tu t'es enfin décidé à sauter le pas ! T'es le moins dégourdi de nous tous ! Même Ron a couché plus vite que toi. Il ne reste plus que Neville à dépuceler maintenant.»_

Elle aurait aimé se prendre la tête entre les mains, s'enfoncer les doigts dans les oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre. Pour ne pas l'entendre dire qu'elle était bonne et douée. Pour ne pas l'entendre affirmer qu'il avait été le meilleur coup de sa vie. Pour ne pas entendre les moqueries concernant les filles trop faciles qui confondent le sexe et l'amour. Pour ne pas entendre, une fois de plus, à quel point elle était stupide de croire que quelqu'un finirait par l'aimer.

La tête enfouie dans le creux de ses bras, elle tentait de chasser les souvenirs qui envahissaient son cœur lui donnant l'envie ridicule de pleurer. Elle voulait oublier les mots de tendresse qu'il avait murmurés lorsqu'elle lui avait enseigné l'amour avec douceur et patience. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir des mots qui lui disaient qu'elle était belle, désirable et tendre. Elle ne souhaitait pas entendre de nouveau sa voix rauque de plaisir lui avouer les tourments de son corps qu'il ne comprenait pas. Elle ne voulait plus revoir ses yeux verts écarquillés d'étonnement à la sensation de son corps uni à un autre corps, à la sensation de l'enfance qui s'en allait.

Elle sentait encore la douceur de sa peau, le poids rassurant de son ventre sur le sien et les baisers papillons qui avaient plu par dizaines sur son visage, son cou et ses épaules. Mais, de cette tendresse, il n'en parlerait pas. Jamais. Tout comme Seamus ferait comme s'il avait été un salaud lors de sa première fois alors que, en réalité, il avait pleuré entre ses bras. Mais elle avait conscience que les garçons assimilaient les marques d'affection à de la faiblesse et leurs discours se devaient de n'être remplis que de sexe, de transpiration et de fluides.

_« - Elle était pas mal. Très entreprenante. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. Quelle blague ! Comme si coucher voulait dire aimer. Elle pensait que j'allais gober un mensonge pareil après tous les gars qu'elle a déjà eus. »_

_« - Ouais, je vois le genre. Elle prétend t'aimer pour ne pas reconnaître qu'elle aime simplement le sexe. C'est la fille sur qui tout le monde est déjà passé. La fille avec qui tu couches mais avec qui tu ne voudras jamais sortir. Et, le pire, c'est qu'elle ne le réalise même pas que tu ne voudras jamais sérieusement d'elle.»_

_« - C'était qui ? On la connait ? »_

_« - Je ne pense pas. Une fille de Serdaigle. Une blonde. Elle traîne parfois avec Ginny.»_

_« - Loufoca ? »_

_« - Oui. »_

_« - La bonne blague ! Elle n'est certainement pas amoureuse de toi. Elle dit cela à tous les gars qui finissent dans son lit et ils sont vachement nombreux. T'inquiètes pas, vieux. Tu ne vas pas lui briser le cœur. »_

_« - C'est ce que je pensais. »_

Luna les avait écoutés, malgré elle, inventant dans sa tête des scénarios complètement fous où elle se levait de la table pour rejoindre leur petit comité. Des scénarios où elle leur balançait leurs vérités devant tous leurs copains. Des scénarios où elle leur parlait sans fin de leur incertitude, leur incompétence et leur échec. Elle leur aurait volontiers rappelés que, dans ses bras, ils avaient moins fait les fiers lorsqu'elle avait du les guider et leur apprendre le corps des filles. Elle aurait aimé hurler à Harry qu'il lui avait fait mal à cause de sa maladresse, qu'il avait joui bien trop vite pour un héros, qu'il avait été nul parce que c'était sa première fois et qu'il ne savait rien du sexe.

Mais ce n'était que des scénarios qu'elle s'inventait pour se venger de loin et en silence. Alors, comme à chaque fois, elle se tut en baissant la tête pour fuir le regard vert qui se posait régulièrement sur elle. Elle se tut parce que crier ne changerait rien à la situation. Parce que, même si elle avouait devant les autres, Harry nierait tout simplement. Et puis, elle se taisait aussi parce qu'elle avait déjà assez envie de vomir comme cela. Ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche supplémentaire.

_« - C'est qui la sale garce qui a couché avec Harry ? »_

_« - Je ne sais pas. »_

_« - Si je découvre qui a osé toucher à mon futur copain, je… »_

_« - Calmes-toi, Ginny. C'est juste une fille qui est attirée par Harry parce qu'il est le Survivant. Et tu sais combien les garçons sont naïfs et bêtes à 16 ans. C'était juste pour une nuit. Il est amoureux de toi. »_

_« - Hermione a raison. C'est le genre de filles avec qui personne ne sort. Ils couchent avec et puis, ils reviennent vers nous et nous traitent en princesses. C'est juste une parenthèse dans sa vie et demain, il ne se souviendra même plus de son nom. » _

C'est à peine si elle écoutait les sifflements rageurs de Ginny. Elle serra les mains sur ses genoux lorsqu'elle entendit Hermione la traiter de _pute_ sans le savoir. Elle ferma les yeux lorsque Lavande affirma que les filles comme elles devraient être tondues pour apprendre à vivre. Elle quitta la table de son pas faussement tranquille et aérien lorsque Padma rappela aux copines que les filles d'un soir avaient comme qualité de n'être que des filles d'un soir et que les garçons ne les aimaient jamais. Parce que personne n'aimait passer après des dizaines d'autres.

Lorsqu'elle fut dans le couloir, elle maudit les autres filles de toutes ses forces. Elle les maudits pour être de perfides petites saintes qui parlaient sans savoir, qui jugeaient sans connaître et qui médisaient parce qu'elles ne supportaient pas l'idée que, d'une certaine façon, elle savait des choses qu'elles ne savaient pas encore. Elle les détesta pour être de celles que l'on cajole avec tendresse et amour. Elle les vomit, au sens propre dans les toilettes abandonnées de Mimi Geignarde, pour être de celles qui ignorent la solitude que rien ne console. Parce qu'Hermione, Ginny, Lavande, Padma et toutes les autres avaient la chance d'être populaires et appréciées. Parce qu'elles ne seraient jamais des Loufoca Lovegood, des invisibles, des filles dont on oublie le nom.

**OooooooooO**

« - Tu es marié ? »

« - Non. »

« - Ginny parlait pourtant déjà de mariage lorsqu'on était seulement en cinquième ! »

« - Nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Après la guerre, je…Je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin de retourner avec elle. Et puis…Enfin, voilà. »

« - Et puis quoi ? »

« - Je suis tombé amoureux d'une personne tout à fait improbable. »

« - Qui ? »

« - Draco Malfoy. »

« - Oh ! Voilà qui pourrait presque me surprendre si tu n'avais pas été aussi obsédé par lui pendant ta sixième année. »

« - Tu es bien la première personne que cela ne surprend pas. »

« - J'ai toujours eu un don pour sentir les choses. »

« - C'est vrai. »

« - Je ne prétendrais pas que je me doutais que vous finiriez ensemble mais…Toute cette attention que tu lui portais, toute cette haine qui n'avait aucun fondement…Tu te donnais beaucoup de mal pour te faire remarquer auprès de quelque que tu étais supposé détester. »

« - Oui. Il me rendait fou de rage. Après la guerre, on s'est revu par hasard et une chose en entraînant une autre… Cela fait cinq ans que nous sommes ensemble. Les débuts ont été assez…euh…sportifs mais maintenant ca marche vraiment entre nous. »

« - Comment va-t-il ? Il a changé ? »

« - Draco restera toujours Draco. Snob, prétentieux, froid comme un glaçon, fier comme un paon, arrogant…Mais c'est mon petit con arrogant alors je lui pardonne ses nombreux défauts. Il est devenu médicomage. Il travaille à Saint Mangouste. »

« - Et les autres ? Comment vont-ils ? »

« - Je ne les vois plus. »

« - Voilà qui ne m'étonne pas non plus. Tu n'as jamais été comme eux. »

« - Oui, ils me trouvent trop tolérant et avec un pardon trop facile. On ne se parle plus. Ils…Ils n'ont pas très bien accepté mon couple avec Draco. »

Harry baissa la tête sur sa tasse de café. Le silence s'installa. Pourtant, dans toute cette mer de non-dits, aucune gêne n'était venue s'immiscer entre eux. D'une certaine manière, ils s'étaient toujours compris. Parce qu'ils avaient toujours été différents des autres. A la recherche de l'amour, de la reconnaissance, du pardon pour être ce qu'ils étaient. Gentiment, elle enserra sa main et le regard vert se perdit dans le sien. Tant de mots passaient entre eux, tant de regrets aussi. Leur amitié avait été ternie pour une seule nuit où Harry avait voulu être comme ses amis. Harry qui avait brisé son cœur une fois de trop à l'époque où elle aimait plus que de raison.

« - J'aurais voulu qu'ils comprennent. Draco m'apporte quelque chose d'essentiel. Je suis moi avec lui… Enfin, je sais que c'est compliqué à comprendre. »

« - Non. Au contraire. C'est très simple. »

« - Oui. On est pareil. On a toujours voulu être aimé pour ce qu'on était même si on n'était pas ce que les autres attendaient. »

« - Je suis certainement une des personnes qui a le plus aimé au cours de sa vie. On peut se tromper plein de fois. Mais, un jour, il y a la personne qui change tout. Je suis contente que tu aies rencontré cette personne. »

Et, pour la première fois, son sourire fut sincère. Elle se rappelait de la petite fille qu'elle avait été. La petite fille toujours en mal d'amour. Toujours amoureuse de quelqu'un. D'Harry ou d'un autre. De tout le monde à la fois. La petite fille aux boucles blondes emmêlées, aux boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis, au sourire de poupée de porcelaine que la vie a déjà brisée. La petite Luna à qui il avait parlé de son parrain Sirius, à qui il avait proposé de retrouver ses affaires volées, avec qui il avait partagé ses secrets, ses peurs et ses doutes. La petite Luna qui l'aimait pour ce qu'il était même si lui ne voyait que la fille facile que l'on oublie dès que la nuit s'achève.

**OooooooooO**

**Poudlard – Sixième année**

D'un geste lent et précis, elle attacha ses cheveux. Tout aussi lentement, elle enfila ses sous-vêtements sans oser se regarder dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien sa peau pâle, ses cheveux longs et bouclés, sa bouche rose, ses yeux éteints. Une main se posa sur son épaule droite et elle frôla de sa joue la peau calleuse et brunie de son petit-ami d'un soir. Elle soupira mais ne dit rien. Les mots étaient tellement inutiles.

Richie s'habilla à son tour. En silence. Rapidement. Pour fuir le plus vite possible. Pour retourner à sa vie tranquille de Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il claqua la porte, elle ne pleura même pas. Elle se contenta de démêler ses mèches blondes avec la brosse que la Salle Sur Demande venait juste de faire apparaître pour elle. Tout à l'heure, elle savait déjà qu'il refuserait de lui tenir la main. Elle savait qu'il lui dirait que c'était une erreur, une passade, une blague. Il lui assénerait ces quelques mots comme un coup de couteau. Mais elle ne souffrirait pas. Son cœur s'était endurcit depuis Harry.

Elle se rendit à son premier cours de la journée. Elle croisa un groupe bruyant de Gryffondors et elle admira, une fois de plus, la manière avec laquelle Neville était devenu le Leader de la maison rouge et or. Elle le regarda fanfaronner, rire à gorge déployée pour dissimuler aux autres qu'il avait aussi peur qu'eux de mourir ou de voir un être cher payer le prix de son impertinence. Et, lorsqu'il lui glissa un bout de papier entre les doigts, elle n'eut pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil pour savoir qu'il lui donnait rendez-vous ce soir. Parce que Neville était comme les autres. Elle remit en place son sac sur son épaule.

Rien n'avait changé.

**OooooooooO**

« - Tu sais, je ne me suis jamais excusé pour avoir été un salaud avec toi. »

« - Les excuses ne servent à rien. Ce qui est fait, est fait. »

« - Oui mais j'ai perdu quelque chose d'important. J'ai perdu ton amitié. »

La main brune se posa sur la sienne, beaucoup plus pâle, et son regard bleu délavé se perdit pensivement sur le visage triste d'Harry. Il avait été le garçon qui lui avait fait le plus de mal parce qu'il était celui en lequel elle avait le plus cru. Il était le premier à s'excuser. Elle haussa les épaules, se redressa sur sa chaise pour chasser l'instant de mélancolie qui s'était glissé insidieusement entre eux. Elle ne voulait pas de ses regrets, de ses remords, de son mal de vivre. Elle avait voulu trouver l'oubli en fuyant le monde magique et elle avait trouvé l'amour à la place.

« - Ne tombe pas dans le mélodramatique. C'est le passé. Je m'en suis sortie. J'étais perdue et Alex m'a trouvée. Il m'a donné son amour, il ne m'a jamais jugée. Je suis heureuse aujourd'hui. »

« - Je le vois…C'est étrange la vie. Toi avec un moldu. Moi avec Draco. »

« - Oui, c'est étrange. Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. »

« - J'aimerais qu'on se revoie. On pourrait aller boire un verre à quatre. Enfin, si tu veux bien. »

« - Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir. Bon, il faut que je file. Je dois aller récupérer mes petits monstres. »

« - Au revoir alors et à bientôt. »

« - A bientôt. »

Elle posa les lèvres sur la joue rugueuse, un instant, avant de s'éloigner avec un dernier signe de la main. Elle avait menti en lui affirmant que les excuses ne servaient à rien. Bien sûr, il était le seul à avoir montré quelques remords pour l'avoir utilisé comme une vulgaire poupée. Bien sûr, ce passé était loin derrière elle et elle avait trouvé le bonheur auprès d'Alex. Bien sûr, elle avait mûri et grandi et bien sûr, Harry avait été un vrai salaud avec elle comme l'avait été tous les autres.

Mais, pour la première fois, elle se sentait en paix avec elle-même.

**OooooooooO**

_**J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu ?! Normalement, c'est le premier OneShot d'une petite série de fictions que je compte écrire pour mettre en avant des personnages secondaires. Si vous avez des suggestions, vous pouvez m'en faire part. J'ai déjà l'intrigue de deux autres histoires en tête qui seront consacrées à la très noble famille des Black. Comme d'habitude, pensez à laisser un petit review pour donner votre avis car cela me motive énormément à écrire ^^**_

_**J'espère revenir bientôt avec des nouveaux chapitres sur mes autres fictions en cours !**_

_**Je vous embrasse.**_

_**Petitchaton**_


End file.
